Temptation
by pepper-swords
Summary: In which Deidara is a slightly masochistic exhibitionist and Sasori is a bit of a voyeur. PWP. Written to clear my writers block.


**Temptation**

**I'm having serious writers block issues (as well as hardrive crash leading to deletion of all data/fics) with Pupaphilia at the moment so I've decided to write a random bullshitty OOC generic one shot to try and get me back into writing! Here goes! **

**Warning: PWP. (Read Pupaphilia for any form of plot XD)**

**Theme: Heat. Because it's far too fucking hot in my room XD**

**Background music: Wednesday 13 and Murderdolls... godknows if that'll help any!**

_Dedicated to Carmel who I was talking to while writing this. "DAMN HIS COCK ISSUES!"_

Hot. It was just too hot. Why did it have to be a heat wave? And why did the Akatsuki coats have to be so thick and black?

"Dannaaaaa. Can't we stop for a moment? There's a lake here! I bet it's cool! You might not get hot but I'm _drenched_ in sweat here." Deidara wrinkled his nose in disgust. "It's not nice, mmm."

Sasori stopped and turned to look at his partner, clearly considering his question.

"We've finished the mission so... there's nothing to rush for right, un? I'll be quick!" The blond _really_ wanted to cool down and clean himself off.

"Mmm. Alright."

The blond grinned and ran to the water, pleased that his danna had agreed rather than sadistically forcing him to continue on that damned long journey back to the base. Stripping almost instantly the blond raced into the water, sighing with relief at the cool water.

The puppet master settled down on the grassy bank surrounding the lake, watching the blond intently, his voyeuristic side coming through. He had always thought the bomber was beautiful and, quite frankly, thoroughly fuckable. He'd seen the boy naked several times, the blond wasn't exactly self-conscious, so watching him now as he was dripping with a mixture of water and sweat was a bonus. He often wondered if the boy meant for him to see him, it certainly seemed like it sometimes.

"Hey Danna! Why don't you join me? Will you rust?"

The puppet raised an eyebrow. Now he wanted him closer to his nude body? Tch, the bomber was such a temptation and he knew it.

"I wont rust, this body isn't that feeble. However, I have no interest in joining you. Bathe by yourself."

"But... if you don't want to join me... why were you staring at me?"

Ah, so the blond had noticed. Oh well, it didn't really matter. Sasori could call out Deidara too.

"If you didn't want me to stare then why do you flaunt yourself so much? There was no need to undress completely to go in there, we have spare clothes."

The bomber grinned. "I didn't say I didn't _like_ you staring. I was just wondering why you wont join me." The puppet master smirked. So the blond _was_ doing it on purpose. Maybe this mission would turn out to have a better reward than he originally thought.

"Why exactly should I join you? I'm quite happy with the view I have from here." The red head looked the blond up and down to emphasise his point.

Deidara grinned more, loving the game they were playing. "Well in that case... I guess I should just bring myself to you, mmm?" The blond started walking towards the red head, the water slowly covering less and less of his body until the puppet master got to see the whole of what he wanted. Deidara made his way to Sasori, settling down on top of him, straddling his hips and dripping water onto him.

The puppet master smirked, very much appreciating the close up.

"Aw danna, if you stay dressed like that I'm going to get you all wet, mm. I don't want to carry heavy wet clothes."

_'Fucking tease_' Sasori thought, adjusting his position so the bomber could remove his coat, revealing the perfectly sculpted chest and all it's peculiar inhuman additions that were just oh-so-Sasori.

"So, am I correct in thinking that _this_ is the only part of you that can feel?" The blond lightly stroked over Sasori's core as he questioned him. The red head leant back slightly, allowing his partner better access.

"Mmm, that's true."

"Hmm, alright." Deidara leant in close to whisper seductively into the older man's ear. "You're still going to fuck me though, right?"

The red heads eyes darkened with lust and his smirk turn predatory. "Of course. As if I would let you escape." He flipped their positions so he was now on top of the naked bomber.

"So you do have a cock then?"

"Mhm" The red head barely answered as he settled to work on removing the rest of his clothes while keeping the blond pinned.  
"And it'll be hard for me, yeah?"

"Mhm." Just the underwear left now.

"How does that work?"

"Chakra and special wood. Now shut up and spread your legs." (1) All his clothes were off.

The blond let out a small amused giggle and did as commanded, already hardening at his slightly rough treatment.

Sasori knelt between the blond's legs and trailed a hand down his chest, running his fingers over the stitches over that creepy extra mouth before running further down and circling his belly button. Deidara's head tilted back and he let out a breathy moan, thrusting his hips slightly, indicating where he wanted the hand to go next.

The puppet master obliged and, after running his fingers teasingly around his thighs, trailed a solitary finger up the blond's shaft before gripping it and pumping slowly.

The bomber dug his fingers into the grass beneath them, arching up into the touch and letting out a low moan.

Sasori sped up his movements slightly, enjoying the sight of the blond already moaning beneath him, as he quickly coated his fingers with the viscous liquid he kept with him in case any of his puppet joints needed lubricating.

Deidara let out a louder moan at the sharp pain as his dominant partner inserted two fingers at once, relishing in the shooting sensation it gave him in combination with the sweet pleasure from his pumping hand.

"Fuck. Danna." He lifted one hand and placed his palm opposite Sasori's core, letting the tongue slide out and lick the puppet's only sensitive part. The sensation caused the puppet masters fingers to become rougher as he widened the younger blond, before hurrying to add a third finger. Deidara cried out again in pleasure at the pain.

After a bit more speedy preparation and more lubing the red head positioned himself against the panting blond. Leaning down to bite the bomber's shoulder hard as he pushed himself inside, he savoured the desperate loud moans coming from the beautiful boy beneath him. He didn't wait for the younger to adjust but instead began moving slowly, shifting to find that particular spot.

Moments later the bomber had his arms around the puppet master, nails digging into the wood as he cried out even louder as Sasori moved inside him with perfect accuracy.

The puppet master made no sounds as he fucked his partner, instead he was enjoying watching the blond's every reaction.

"Nng, danna! Harder!" The red head took in every detail of Deidara's needy moans and expression before complying and ruthlessly pounding into him.

Sasori briefly wondered if this would happen again and become a regular event before he was pulled away from his thoughts by a particularly delicious sounding groan from the blond. His partner was getting close, his sounds being more needy and more frequent. The blond arched as the older man moved deeper inside him, eager to witness the young beauty climax.

Soon enough the red head got what he desired as the blond arched, head back, and let out satisfying loud groan as his body shuddered with the force of his release. Sasori took in the sight with a smirk, pulling out of his partner as his eyes scanned over the body beneath him before he rolled to the side. Looking over at the panting and recovering boy next to him, who happened to be watching him with a glazed yet mischievous look, the puppet concluded that this would definitely be happening again... and he looked forward to it.

_-fin-_

**A/N: Ha! Deidara's OOCness amuses me greatly XD I do rather love him like this. **

**I kinda ignored the heat theme though...**

**(1) The chakra and special wood thing is how I usually explain Sasori's erections. It involves...well...special wood that reacts and lengthens when chakra is added to it. I used it in my hot springs one shot too I believe. **


End file.
